If making a todo list was all it took to find love
by RoseScor90
Summary: When Cho Chang made a to-do list with her friend, she had every intention of doing it, just to drive off her boredom. When she finds entertainment in the form of Lee Jordan, will she still be as interested in the list? Written for the to-do list challnen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

Chapter 1: The list and a renewed acquaintance

Cho Chang pushed her glasses further up her nose as she read the last page of the book on defending against dementors.

"You need to find a better pass time"

Hearing the voice of her best friend, she looked up and into the exasperated eyes of Angelina Johnson.

"I'm fine the way I am"

"Oh, really? And that is why you are always shut up in this dungeon of an apartment and it is only your work that takes you away from here, is it?"

"I don't need entertainment, Angy! I need to be alone and that is all I wish for!"

"No amount of insinuation is going to help you this time. You will be reformed and in the end, you'll be grateful that I took so much pain"

"No, I won't. You'll go into hiding because I'll be out, hunting you down to murder you for spoiling by happiness"

"You aren't getting away this time, no matter what you say. I've had enough of your whining, which I never understand, by the way. You got over Cedric a few years back, and Harry wasn't even that important to you. Why are you such a recluse? What _is_ your reason? Do you even have one?"

"You've just stated them"

"What?"

"Cedric. He dated me and what happened to him? Harry went on just one date with me and? He almost died too! It was a truly a miracle that he came back! Don't you see? I'm destined for bad luck!"

"That's superstitious and you know it. Cedric chose to compete knowing there was all the chance that he might die"

"But he didn't, until I went to the ball with him!"

"You are not to be blamed for Voldemort's schemes"

"But, but, Harry?"

"You do know the prophecy, don't you? He was marked for death even before he was born. And he chose to go to the ministry all by himself. You didn't apparate him there and push him into the telephone booth"

"I'm not going to risk the life of another just because you want me to have a date for your wedding"

"I'm not marrying any time soon!"

"Yeah! And you are engaged to George Weasley because?"

"Never mind him. What if we chose different things for you to do?"

"Things that don't concern dating?"

"Yes. You could have no objections to that!"

"I suppose" she accepted half heartedly.

"Let's make a list" Angelina squealed as she sat by her.

"I don't know which of your obsessions worries me more. Making lists or troubling me"

"You should be worried about the first one now or I'll make one by myself and you'll have no choice" she said as she searched the apartment for parchment and quill.

"On the shelf on your right. Under the report about goblin wars"

"You really need to get out or you'll turn into a cleanliness freak" Angelina sighed as she took the things and settled by Cho.

She titled the list as 'Cho Chang's to-do list for the next few months'

"I'm not giving up reading" Cho said resolutely, sensing her friend's thoughts.

"Okay! But, let's make you read some thing different, shall we?"

"Different? How? I've tried Muggle books too!" she stated, sure of having brought her to a dead end.

"How about poetry?"

"Oh, sure! I've read about all types of them"

"Love poems?" Angelina asked, knowing she'd win this one easily.

Cho remained silent, and Angelina used this chance to write down in the list.

"I'll get you some coffee" Cho said as she got up from her place.

Angelina followed her, list in hand.

"How about this? Lose weight?"

"Lose more weight? You've already lost more than half your normal weight. No way are we adding that"

"May be you can take me to lunch, to make sure I don't eat too much"

"Not a bad idea." Angelina said as she wrote it down.

"Ouch!"

"What happened?"

"The steam, it fogged my glasses"

"Aha! We should buy demisting spray for your glasses"

"That's irrelevant!"

"Still, it is a thing to do!" she retorted as she happily lengthened the list.

A few days later found Cho in a bookstore, searching, on the threat of Angelina, for a book on love poems.

She had already bought the demisting spray, and it lay in her shelf, since she didn't know what to do with it.

She sighed as she discarded yet another book as too sappy.

At this rate, she'd have to find a new book store since the past eight of them hadn't produced one satisfactory one.

"What are you looking for?"

She looked up from the book shelf, and found herself looking into a familiar face.

"I've seen you some where"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she bit her tongue, berating herself for being so foolish.

"I'd hope so. We were in the same school for six whole years"

"Oh, I…I don't remember seeing you"

"You might have heard me" he smiled unabashedly, unaffected by her not recognizing him.

"Heard you…yes, your voice does sound familiar but, pardon me, I don't think I'd have been very pleased with it in the past"

"I guess the voice that called your Quidditch team the brain on a broom won't be ever so pleasing to you, even though it has been some years"

"You…Oh! Lee Norton, right? The one who commentated in the Quidditch matches!"

"Jordan. And, yes, that is true"

"Oh, glad to meet you after so long"

"Like wise. But, shall we quit the formalities now?"

"Okay" Cho replied with a smile. His manner was so open and jovial that she couldn't help feeling cheerful.

"So, what brings you here?"

"An errand for a friend"

"I could help you. This shop belongs to one of my aunts and I came here to help sort out her latest shipment of poem books"

"Oh, could you find me a love poem book?"

"Sure. There's a collection just behind that aisle"

"Oh, I've browsed through all of them already. They don't suit me"

"You? I thought you were buying one for your friend?"

"Oh, I am…She…wanted me to pick what I like. Yes, she trusts my taste" Cho looked up at him, proud with her explanation.

Lee only shook his head, and said, "You are a novice at this, aren't you?"

"At what?"

"Lying?"

"I am not…How could you accuse me of such a thing!"

"I wasn't accusing you, merely stating a fact"

"You sound so sure of your self?"

"Of course! I can trace even the best liar's lie, much less yours"

"Oh, really?"

"Practice makes perfect. How about a bet?"

"A bet!"

"Yeah! I'll teach you to lie and we'll see how you fare?"

"Uhm…."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"Me? You must be delusional to think that" she stated as she flicked her long raven hair back.

_Still works like a charm_.

"So? Are we clear in the bet?"

"Sure. What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you ask for" Lee said, confident that he'd win.

"I love open ended statements" Cho mocked, as he led her to the new arrivals where she began searching for books.

"Would you want help carrying those?" Lee asked as she paid for the twelve she had bought.

"No thanks. I can always shrink them"

"Sure. But, I've heard of books that miss pages while they are enlarged again"

"I'll manage" she replied as she exited the book store.

She had merely gone a foot or two when she heard hurrying foot steps behind her.

"What is it? Did I forget one of the books?"

"No. We never decided on the bet?"

"What about it?"

"You need to learn to lie"

"And?"

"How about Friday? Lunch?"

"I'm not so sure about that. I might not be free"

"You'll owl me when you are?"

"Sure"

_As if!_

"Great! See you 'round"

With a final wave and smile, he jogged back to the shop, and she walked on, with a smile on her lips.

Lee Jordan was just too amusing.

A/n: I'd first thought of making this a one-shot but, this idea was some thing I've never written and I thought I'd try it now.

Review!


	2. Implications and imaginary indicators

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 2: Implications and imaginary indicators

"Shall we go?"

"What about dessert?"

"Cho, you really need to stop thinking a meal isn't done without dessert"

"Should I add it to my to-do list?"

"You should be happy I had my off day today. Not mocking me and my ideas"

Cho only snorted, refraining herself from pointing out how unfortunate 'her ideas' had been for her.

"Yeah, sure"

And as if being pulled out of her workplace for lunch by an annoying friend wasn't enough already, the infuriating bugger had to make an appearance too.

"Hey there Lee! I never see you here now a days?"

"Your friend here would know the reason for it" he said, casually including her in the conversation.

"Cho?"

"Oh, yeah! She met me a week back at my aunt's bookstore. That's where I've been hiding, actually"

He slipped his hands in his jean pockets, and, if she didn't know better, Cho would have been sure he was embarrassed at the admission. Or may be he was and she just didn't know why.

"A bookstore? You?"

Angelina almost dropped down on the floor from laughter, while Lee tried, and failed, to look offended.

"I think you've laughed enough at my expense"

"Oh! Wait till George hears about this! He'll have a fit"

"So, when are you guys ringing the wedding bells?"

"Wedding? What are you talking about?"

"Aha! See? I kept telling you, Angy"

Cho spoke at last, happy at having found atleast one person who supported her.

"That's nonsense! We just enjoy each other's company. Doesn't mean we are going out or anything"

"Dream on, Angy. But it'll be me with the 'I told you so' look when he asks you out"

"Do you normally talk this much?"

Lee's voice interrupted her declaration. She turned to him, unable to ignore him any longer.

"When I'm with people I know, yes. As for strangers…"

"That's good then. I'd hate to have a date who wouldn't speak at all"

"I think I made it quite clear to you on that day that I wasn't interested in you?"

"I hope I'm not mistaken but you promised to owl me. In what way is that supposed to be disinterest?"

"There are things called implications"

"And I know them quite well"

"You seem to have forgotten it recently"

"If it's going to be advantageous to your position…"

"Nothing and noone is going to give you an advantage against me"

"You keep forgetting that I can detect lies"

"And you are ignoring your imaginary indicator?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, you see? I'm not deterred by barriers or hurdles"

"Yes, fool hardy bravery does seem to be your inborn characteristic"

"Guys…"

The confused and surprised voice of Angelina brought them both back from their spat, and they returned to ignoring each other.

"Would it be so very unadvisable to ask what happened?"

"Yes"

"Okay! Atleast you seem to agree at one thing. Anyway, I should be leaving now. George needs some help at the shop since Ron's gone on vacation"

"Tell him I'll be coming by some time this week if I manage to escape the claws of the bookworms"

"I'll be sure to tell him that and how you've become a 'serious bookstore employee' too"

"Oh no" Lee said in vain, for she had by now disapparated.

Seeing that Cho was already walking away, he joined her, much to her displeasure, which did not affect him in the least.

"Why do you always run away?"

"I'm not one to stand and face unpleasant situations"

"They won't go away just because you turn your head, you know?"

"Call me delusional but I believe they do"

"If they don't?"

"Ignorance is bliss. Now, if you will let me pass by, I shouldn't cross your path ever again"

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not one to pass up on a bet quite that easily"

"I couldn't be bothered with it. I think I hear one of your 'bookworm' customers calling"

"They can suit themselves for now. I have more important things to do"

"Like?"

"Convincing the pretty girl before me to go out with me?"

"Don't waste your time in some thing that will never happen"

"Oh, I think it will. I have to go now, but, I'll be back"

"Let's hope you aren't" she said as he hurried down the street.

The next week was spent in agitation.

Every time some one knocked on her door, she suspected it was him.

Every time there was a visitor at her office, she worried over it being him come to bother her.

She was able to relax only after three weeks had gone by without his appearance.

It was a Friday night and she sat on the sofa by the fireplace, intent on reading the books she had purchased weeks ago.

She had postponed reading these books, since she was sure they'd contain sappy declarations of love and lamentations about a relationship that was never there anyway.

She opened the book to the portion that was marked 'tragic love poems' since it seemed to suit her mood well.

An hour later, she was bored with all the different people who had lost love because of several reasons.

She hesitantly turned the pages, and came to the section that said 'Strangers'.

Intrigued, she read on. It was a rather long poem, about two people who had met as strangers and had fallen in love.

She had been so entranced by the poem that she didn't notice that it had come to an end.

Her eyes drooped, and she felt sleepy all of a sudden.

Attributing it to the boring book, she closed it and stretched so that she was lying comfortably on the couch.

The last lines of the poem echoed in her mind as she fell asleep.

_We were loners to the world_

_And strangers to each other,_

_But no more am I alone_

_For I have you, _

_whom I had never known_

A/n: Review!


	3. Of Tears and Revelations

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 3: Of tears and revelations

A/n: I know I haven't been updating this story much and I apologise profusely for it. I promise I'll update regularly from now on. My muse is back!

Oh dang the tears, I tried to wipe them off but they kept coming. It was just another one of those days when I could find nothing to occupy my mind with and the waterworks, as some people liked to call it, started off. This wasn't the first time this was happening, neither was it going to be the last, I knew. I bit off a chunk of the chocolate Angy had given me in hopes of making my mood improve; though I knew it was of no use. Chocolate healed the soul, as long as there was one. I sighed, falling flat on the couch as the small sobs escaped. Thank Merlin it was my day off.

Pathetic as it was, I spend most of my free time this way; stuck inside my apartment, moping and crying without reason until my eyes run dry and I fall into a fitful sleep. What else did I have to do anyway? All my friends, almost all of them except unlucky me were under their graves, peacefully resting. I sometimes wish, desperately, that I had gone with them. Atleast that would have saved me all this trouble with living. It is of no use, frankly. When you have nothing to live for, what's the point in worrying about maintaining something as immaterial as a public appearance? I did not have one anyway. There were only a handful of people who knew me and only a select few who didn't cringe in my presence. And Lee Jordan was trying too damn hard to become one of them. I sighed as the by now familiar brawny owl pecked its beak on the window. It was clearly a female and I had named her Rowena. Loyalty to my house and all. The owl was so even tempered and cute looking that I couldn't help but smile. _Just like its owner_.

I shook aside the thought, focusing on the little piece of parchment tied to its leg. It wasn't that I was eager to read what he had written this time, but on these kind of days, when I could seem to do nothing more than sulk, his letters were a blessing, because they always made me chuckle, making my day just a tad bit better. He was humorous, I had to admit. Not one of his letters had failed in bringing a smile to my face. He was a prankster, yes, but there was a subtle edge to his sense of humor that I had seen lacking in the Weasley twins' and had come to like over the month. Yes, he had been asking me out, in various ways, for almost a month. The only thing he hadn't done was come straight to my flat, but I knew he'd never do that. He wasn't that much of a stalker. I chuckled, wondering what he'd have to say if I called him exactly that.

I took out a piece of parchment and quill to reply declining, like usual. I had almost placed the tip of the quill to the sheet when a sudden thought struck me; why the hell not? I shook her head, shaking away the thought. Clearly, he was rubbing off on me too much. But now that the thought had arisen, it was impossible to stem it. Irritated, I crumpled up the reply and took a new piece of parchment.

_Alright, stalker. You get one chance._

I smiled at the reply. It sounded so informally human. I whistled to the owl perched on my desk and it came flying to the window where I was now standing.

"Give it to him and peck him a few times for me, will you?" the owl hooted in reply before it soared out of the flat. I was going on a date, a damn date after having sworn not to. But it was just one evening and he'd most likely get bored of me by the end of it and leave me alone for the rest of my life. He'd become just another name in the list of people who flinch in my presence. I didn't mind. That was what he got for pestering me like that. A date, after so long…

I closed my eyes as invariably, the memories washed over. My first ever date, with Cedric Diggory, perhaps the most sought after guy in all of Hogwarts then. And to the Yule Ball nonetheless. I had been delighted that we were making it official that I hadn't even bothered much about hurting Harry's feelings. We, Cedric and I, had been meeting in secret for almost a year. He said he did not want to be in the limelight, that he did not wish the world to come between the two of us. I had been so caught in the fact that I had been dating him. I hadn't minded, at all. And I didn't regret it. Even after his death had made a blubbering mess of me, I couldn't bring myself to lament my decision. Because I knew he had loved me. It had always been his eyes that had told me everything, even when he couldn't find the words to. But had I loved him? I didn't know. I had been content in seeing him without anyone knowing, relieved even. I had been happy with the secret meeting after curfew, with the thrill of knowing we might get caught, with the stolen kisses that always left me giddy. And that was all that was left of my relationship with Cedric; stolen kisses, shaded memories and a nice grave to go to every year to weep by heart out. When he died, people wondered why I mourned so much for a person who I had dated for barely a few months. People thought me weak and over emotional. I'd be the first to admit that. I was weak, yes. And I had tried so much these past years to not be sentimental. I had succeeded. I knew I had. But I look in the mirror in the morning and think... "Why would anyone EVER want you?"

Hearing the hoot, I wiped my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and sat up. The window was open, bringing in the slight breeze and the fragrance of the flowers the woman who lived two floors below grew. I did not notice or enjoy such things anymore. I opened the scroll with the futile hope that he'd have had some last minute appointment he couldn't miss. No such luck.

_It's a date! Meet you at seven at the Three Broomsticks. Or no, I'll pick you up?_

_PS. :I don't stalk. I just like knowing things about people and pestering them until they see my way._

_And stop turning my owls against me!_

I chuckled again as she wrote the reply.

_That doesn't sound like stalking to me. At all. Seriously._

_But let's not argue about it over post. Rowena is working overtime already._

As soon as she sent the owl, she walked towards the fireplace with a desolate sigh. There was no way she could do this without her friend's help.

"The Weasley Wizard Wheezies" her voice rang loud and clear with practice and she put her head in the flame.

"Angy! George, is Angy there?" she asked, noticing that she was nowhere to be found.

"She just apparated to your place. Should be there in a second" he replied with a smile and added before she could go back, "Have a nice time, Cho"

"Thanks" how did he know so soon? I stood up from the fireplace in time for hearing the crack of apparition that signaled Angelina's arrival. At about the same time, Lee's owl flew in to land on my shoulder, sticking it's talons out. It was apparent that the owl wasn't pleased. I hurriedly read the scroll and let the owl go without a reply.

_As you wish, Ma'am. Who's Rowena?_

It was with the smile still on my face that I opened the door to Angelina's smirking form.

"So I heard a little birdie tell me that you were going on a date with one Lee Jordan?"

"I was just about to ask for help when you came. He was pestering me so much I thought I should punish him. One date should have him running away screaming" Angelina tutted in disapproval as she went straight to the closet where she knew I kept my clothes.

An hour and a half, several frustrated screams on Angy's part, a lot of cloth ball, and a few sarcastic comments on my part later…

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm settling for this. I'm matching blue with blue for heaven's sake! That practically illegal! Got to give it to you though Cho, you have a dreadful closet but you manage to keep your dresses decent" I knew the last remark was supposed to offend me, so I smirked.

Laid out on my bed were a pale blue top and a simple plaid deep blue jean. I had absolutely refused to wear a dress or a skirt; it wasn't a goddamned ball and I had had quite enough of that for the rest of my life.

"You'll need a new closet if you're going to go out again" Angy declared solemnly as she plopped down on the bed, alarming me. No, not the plopping, the shopping. I still can't decide which is more dangerous, a date with Jordan or a shopping spree with Angy. Probably the latter.

"My point exactly. Since I'm not going to go on a second date with him, I don't need to buy any more stupid clothes"

"And why wouldn't you, go on another date with him, I mean. I know Lee is a decent bloke. More fun than any of your other dates, for that matter. I'll admit Harry was a tad bit good, but the time you dated him wasn't the best for either of you" this had been the first time Angy, anyone for that matter, had brought up the almost but not quite date between Harry and I. I smile unaffectedly, because truth is, I didn't like him that much anyway. Sure, I appreciated his struggles and I admire him for all that he has done but a guy who is entirely occupied with giving an interview and ignores his date is just not my type.

"I guess Harry wasn't a good decision on my part. Partly because I'm not stubborn enough to get things into his skull"

"Ginny does that quite well, you know? They constantly get into fights about whether he should or shouldn't accompany her to practices when he is free from his Auror training; whether degnoming gardens is safe enough or not; whether Grimmauld Place is safe enough for her to move in. It's a different topic every day, and they aren't very discrete about their disagreements so it provides the entire family entertainment." I couldn't help but laugh at my imagined sight of the two squabbling. Harry would no doubt be running his hand through his hands trying to find an angle that wouldn't ignite Ginny's temper and the latter furiously trying to smother his attempts.

"It's nothing serious, right?" I asked earnestly, not even a trace of resentment in my voice.

"No, no. If it was, Hermione would step right in. But she tries hard to stay out of the picture because for once, it's not her and Ron that's in the spotlight for having a spat. Not that that has reduced either. Honestly, they can argue about _everything_."

"You seem content, Angy" she seemed thrown by my statement, which was just as well. She needed someone to show her how she was becoming an integral part of her non- boyfriend-non-fiance's family.

"It's nice, to have a family for a change" she replied meekly reminded of her childhood where she had had to endure an abusive father and an infidel mother. I hugged her close, offering the support she had been lending me for these many years.

"And the holey man too, no doubt" she chuckled, before drawing away sporting an offended expression. But it soon morphed into a smile that I knew meant she wasn't thinking about her dysfunctional family anymore.

"Oh, shut it. It's bad enough that he makes jokes out of it. Now, about you date…"

"Okay, as a gift for giving me that juicy bit of gossip, I'll let you in on a secret. I have a secret closet" I confessed the last part in a stage whisper and a knowing grin appeared on Angy's face.

"Knew you'd have stashed that Yule Ball gown of yours somewhere. It'd be a cruel waste to throw away"

"If you like that gown so much, you can take it." I replied whole heartedly. I had no wish to see that dress ever again, or relive the memories associated with it. On my first official date with Cedric, I had been thankful that I hadn't gone out with him before. It was quite clear, from the first moment that he wanted nothing more than a walking talking, smiling Barbie doll; minus the brains. I wasn't supposed to think ill of him now that he was gone, but that was the plain truth; Cedric Diggory had wanted a trophy to show off, something I hadn't been able to be. We had had a fight about it and before we could make up,…

"It's not the dress, Cho. It's how _you_ look in that dress that makes me like it. Noone could take their eyes off you that day"

"Aren't you mistaking me for a brown haired Gryffindor know-it-all popularly known as Hermione Granger?" It wasn't that I regretted that she had stolen my light, or something. Rather, I wanted a complement given where it was due.

"Only because noone had ever seen her before in anything other than the uniform. You should see her now. After Ginny and I revamped her wardrobe, tamed her hair and taught her about make up, she looks gorgeous. More like the Ugly Duckling, she was. A little bit of change, and you have a natural beauty in your hands. You, on the other hand, you _are_ beautiful as long as you don't try too hard to spoil it"

"Oh, yes, the blotched skin, tear streaked cheek and swollen eyes do bring out the best in me" Clearly, she was deluding herself if she thought there was anything even remotely attractive about me anymore. I am twenty three, for heavens' sake! Surely, I'm not going to become any prettier than I am now. Not that it mattered anyway.

"It won't matter, Cho. I mean, if the guy's right, all this, these…superficial things won't matter. He'll see right past them" Angy was somber, making me burst out laughing.

"Enough with the Trelawney mode, Ang. And tell me, did you blubber all over George on your first date too?" my eyes widened in surprise as Angy flustered and blushed.

"Really? Wow! I mean, I really thought…You never told me so I assumed it went bad and, …" I didn't know how to continue. I mean, Angy wasn't normally the kind of person for tears and break downs, that was my arena. Except for the mother hen behavior, she was pretty solid. I'd never have imagined…

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was only a few month after the war and I was kind of upset about, about all our friends"

"I know. I wasn't much better." I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled gratefully at me.

"It's almost funny. Our roles were reversed. He had lost a _twin_ and I'd lost my friends. It should have been me that should have been consoling him. But it was he who made these jokes about what Fred's ghost would do or say if it came upon us with me crying and him trying to soothe me" she chuckled, all her embarrassment lost in the memories. I sighed. This wasn't the first time I was envying her, and I knew it wouldn't be the last either.

"That calmed you down?"

"A bit, but then I felt so guilty that I was going on a date with George when I had already been dating Fred before his…the battle"

"What did he say to that?" I'll admit I had thought the same thing too, though I had never voiced it out to Angy because I'd thought it hadn't been my place.

"You'll surely laugh if I tell you this. You remember how he was the one to always ask me on a date and how I couldn't seem to differentiate between them? As it happened, George had had this humungous (his words not mine) crush on me ever since I dropped dragon dung on his head for pulling my pigtails."

"Romantic" was all I remarked but she laughed a quick laugh before badgering me with a pillow.

"And he was afraid I'd say no so, Fred being the brave one offered to do the honors, so to speak. But someone called him out as Fred when he was asking me so I knew it was Fred rather than George. I agreed to go with Fred but actually, the one there was George. It wasn't funny when I learned of it, but now I guess I could see their names written all over this" Angy shook her head in clear disbelief before she stood up.

"Time to get you a pretty dress"

"No skirts, no dresses" I stressed as I took her to the drawing room where all my good dresses were stashed in a closet. After a lot of arguing and whining, I agreed to wear a full sleeve emerald green top instead of the light blue one.

"All perfect, even without the make up. Lee's never going to run away, no matter what you do" Angy commented as she saw my reflection in the mirror. I, for my part, only saw the red shot eyes and the depressed expression.

"Now there's nothing to do but wait for him" Angy replied and as if to answer her, the door bell rang. Was it seven already?

My heart fluttered in nervous excitement as Angy hurriedly disapparated and I rushed to open the door.

A/n: Written for the to do list challenge, six billion secrets challenge with the quote **I look in the mirror in the morning and think... "Why would anyone EVER want you?" **and for the Professor Flictwick's prompt of the day for January 5th **Stolen kiss**.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


End file.
